Sakura Did It
by Kakashi Nuttcase
Summary: A romance full of drama, THE ONLY DIFFERENCE IS THAT THE READER SENDS ME A REVIEW TELLING ME WHAT THEY WANT IN THE STORY AND IT HAPPENS
1. Chapter 1

Ok I'm trying something new so put a review in and I will take your ideas and make a drama romance of your choice, remember the base is kakasaku couple, their love starts in the hot springs. Don't be afraid, I like and use all ideas.

**Flip to next page to start real story-**


	2. The Begining

It had been a long day for team seven and sai. Kakashi being the fool he was, let them pick the hotel they would stay at. Naruto wanted a hot springs so he dragged them to the nearest one. Sadly they figured out after checking in that it is a mixed bathing springs. They immediatly seperated ways and found different parts of the spring to soak in. Sakura one side naruto, sai, and kakashi the farthest side from sakura.

Kakashi got in and sat comfortabley as he would at home. After all naruto wasn't paying him any attention, no the blond was to busy trying to sneak peaks at miss haruno. And sai well sai was painting some beuitiful necked women out of the corner of kakashi's eye. He was free to do as he pleased. He relaxed necked in the heat of the water. His legs spralled to the sides and his head sat back with the towel rapped around his mouth. His arms crossed behind his head and used as a pillow against the side. In this position he couldn't help, but close his eyes in a moment of peaceful silence. After a few minutes, the springs easily put him into a sleep of great proportions.

"Sakura-chan hurry its your big moment"whispered naruto as he ran up to her in the towel. She looked at him suspiciously and shrugged him off. "Sakura come on kakashi's asleep go get the mask off, I'll bring sai and he can paint it from memory afterwards". Naruto grinned at the presence of messing with his sensei.

"I don't know, he's asleep I don't want to take advantage"she lied through her teeth.

"That's bull crap sakura, bull crap, I know you and you would kill to see his handsome and lovely features, and besides he's necked." He poked her with his elbow"hint, hint"he added. He started to push her in his directions in the water. Naruto was getting extremely close into her personal space and she was ready to kill him.

"Naruto I'll only do it if you guys aren't there when I pull off the mask"she stated. The boy frowned and nodded.

"Ok, but tell us the details afterwards please!"he shouted. Sakura slapped him and put her hands on her hips.

"Shut up get any louder and the man will smack you himself"she lectured him. He started to speed off towards kakashi and she knew what he was going to do. She ran after him in hopes to save kakashi's dignity. She found kakashi and all his well... exposed parts. Naruto was gone and now she was left with the temptation to pull off the mask and more. It took her a bit of time to stop looking at the mans rugged features. She stood by his side wearing towel for backup if he woke up. She poked his nose as a test run and he flinched only to still be in his deep slumber. She curled her index finger around the edge as she got so close that if he was awake he could feel her breathe. She had started to pull it down when suddenly naruto dunked them both in the water. Kakashi woke up underneath sakura as she tried to gather her thoughts. Naruto ran off hoping sakura couldn't catch him. Kakashi pushed her slightly so that he could get air. He came up and out holding sakura. He looked down and looked at her realizing the mask was gone and they both were awkwardly exposed. It was more awkward then time when kakashi walked in on sakura when she was taking shower.

"I have a question"kakashi said about ready to run.

"Yah"sakura said starting get her arms up for protection. No one would of guessed what kakashi's heat scrambles mind would do next. She looked over her arms and was a little surprised to see him smiling.

"Could you get out?"he said with a fake sweet tone. She started run through water to the other side so that she can climb out. Before she could get there he grabbed her arm and spinned her around.

"You can't just see the face of the copy ninja without a reward"he stated. He grabbed her face and gave her kiss that left her dumb founded. He walked back over to where he was before and placed the towel on his face. 'That will make her think twice before doing something like that again, man I've wanted to do that since she turned 18 that's three years' he thought. Sakura just stood there unaware of anything else except that she was just kissed by her sensei. This was all to new to her, so she climbed out and went straight to her hotel room without a word. She laid down and realized this will be really wierd the next time she saw him, the fantasies she would have after that bathing experience with kakashi.

"Naruto did she see it?"asked sai as naruto ran into him and the women.

"I don't know, I dunked them into the water together"he said with a evil little grin.

"Maybe they created a relationship by that"sai stated thinking of the book he read just yesterday.

* * *

**Here comes another chapter, I originally wanted it to be funny so it was funny stuff now its a dram romance called Sakura did it, remember the first chapter is still going if you want something in the story. **


End file.
